The Hidden Truth
by iloveyouthismuch21
Summary: A mixed up events in Soul Society. The Kuchiki noble has a another sister? "Gomen Hitsugaya taicho but I got here first" Warning! This Story have a lot of OCs...
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone! This is my first story. The hidden truth. Actually not only my story but my friend share** most of the ideas in here so please be nice. Expect a lot of OCs here okay!**

The Hidden Truth

Prologue

July 15

_The cry of a new born child was heard around the Kurosaki's household. An orange haired boy was born this day. Kurosaki Isshin and Masaki are gifted with this light haired angel; their happiness is shown on their faces because their love has been blessed. _

_ Being on two different worlds is obviously hard for them to have this relationship but love does nothing impossible because when it comes to this four letter word everyone can do anything for their behalf. The two new parents looked at their child with a warm smile covering their hardship during Masaki's labor. At least their hard work was worth it. Everyone would mistake the scene as a perfect one but they would never know the true history of the Kurosaki's. _

_Two dark figures found their way through the night. Going straight to the humble shop of Kisuke Urahara they made their way inside. Only to meet the retired shinigami in his normal green and white hat. His surprised face hidden under the white fan of his. It was rare for a retired shinigami to be visited by such nobles at the middle of the night. Not that his complaining or something but what would this couple want from him now with their reiatsu carefully hidden throughout the night. The truth is he hasn't even sense them coming until they've reach his shop's door._

_ The retired shinigami let the two in that is when he noticed that they're not alone; in the arms of the female noble was a child. It had an orange hair and is peacefully sleeping in her mother's arms. He let them sat down after they took off their cloaks and offered them tea which they've gladly accept. When they're comfortable enough he started to ask questions. _

_"May I know the reason of your visit? It is quite rare for a noble to visit my humble shop." He said with his rare grin he knew that the child must've the main reason on why they are here. _

_"We don't want to rash or anything but I will get it straight to the point." The male noble paused._

_ "We are here to have a favor from you. That is if you would agree." He stopped and looked at the blonde man waiting for his reply._

_ "And what is that?" Kisuke said motioning for him to continue._

_"Adoption." Replied the female noble eyes firm but the tone of her voice was obviously hurt._

_"Hmmm?" Urahara ask but bore his eyes at the child in front of him he knew that they are talking about the baby sleeping in the noble's arms and that is the child they want him to adopt but why?_

_"We want you to adopt our child. "The older noble answered his question._

_Urahara looked at the man in front of him then avert his gaze to the child. He was about to touch her orange locks when he felt something that made him drew his hand back immediately. He looked again at the noble in front of him with his eyes asking the question 'what is the meaning of this?'_

_"We are sorry about this but we have to go." The female noble ended the conversation not even bothering to answer the question. She stood up followed by the other noble leaving the peacefully sleeping child on the side of the table. Urahara was about to interrogate them more when he felt a flash of air in front of him and the opening and closing of his shop's door. _

_He sighed and took off his white and green hat, brushing his hair with his hands he looked at the child once again. Seeing that she has already opened her eyes he smiled at the young girl in his arms. The child's reply was to laugh care freely at him. He stood up with her still in arms and looked at the time. _

_"Well then little one I guess it's time for us to wake up everyone." He said talking particularly at the girl._

_He placed her beside the black haired child in the wooden crib and let her sleep there until he wake up everyone in his shop._

**It is short yeah I know…. Sorry about this kay.**

**This is still racking my brain off. Don't worry expect longer chapters these coming days I'll try to update every Saturday… So please review I'd like to know what you think about my (our) story. Until the next chapter! Oh and about the next chapter I'm going to have a time skip kay! Jane minna!**


	2. 15 years later

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I'm already week late yah I know ( smiling sheepishly) Sooooory 'bout that okay….. My deepest apologies but I have an upcoming exam at the end of the month so expect this to be the last update for this month….. Okay well this is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**_"Zanpakuto talking"_**

_"Thinking"_

"talking"

15 years later

The hell butterfly flew its way to a certain Kuchiki noble's hand. It stayed there for a while until the black haired noble had listened to the instructions. It was a meeting of course , but he never thought that it would be this urgent. He shunpoed his way to the First division only to found out that he was the newcomer.

The sixth division taicho inwardly sigh, not wanting to ruin his calm and mature image even if he was aware that he was the only one around. It was still not suitable for him sighing it was an act of shoeing exasperation and for being a clan leader he cannot be in such rate. A minute later he felt a cold trace of reiatsu coming its way over to his place. _ Hitsugaya-taicho_ he greeted inside his head. He averts his gaze to the young captain and he nodded his head in return.

Hitsugaya compose himself while standing in front of the Kuchiki noble after he shunpoed from his office. He was currently doing paper work when a hell butterfly came in and announces him that the soutaicho is calling all the taicho and instated him that they are going to have an urgent meeting.

He was about to trail off when he remembered the stack of papers on his desk. He sighed exasperatedly while he wondered where his lazy lieutenant would be. He felt himself sigh again thinking that Matsumoto is slacking off work again. He has no choice but to expect another stack of paperwork on his desk when he get back.

He got to the doors of the soutaicho's office and caught the sight of the clan leader. He nodded his head at the silent greeting and decided to keep the silence up.

In a few more minutes all the captains arrived with the exception of Ukitake taicho. _Sick as ever_ Toshiro thought as the double doors to the soutaicho's opened ad all the captains came to their designated places.

The soutaicho started the meeting with a bang of his cane, all the taicho straightened up and give the soutaicho all ears to listen what he is up to.

"I am very well aware that you are all wondering why I called you all up here urgently." The soutaicho started speaking silencing all the captains and the recent questions running through their minds.

"Unfortunately the twelve division tract four immense spiritual pressures in the world of living. They also sense that three of this is capable of eliminating hollows. But they still don't have any data about other information about their abilities. "He paused and opened an eye at the captains who were intently listening to him so he continued.

"So as our job, I would want a captain as long as with three other lieutenants to go to the world of living and find this four. We need to know if they are threats to soul society or allies."

All the captains absorbed the information and looked at each other wondering who will be the one to lead the mission. A minute later, all the ten captains settled their eyes on a certain whit haired taicho who is always keeping his oh-so-cold demeanor.

Toshiro sucked in all the information the soutaicho had given. And as if on cue he felt ten pairs of eyes looking his way. Asking expectantly…..

There's. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soi fon taicho whose looking at him with a bit of disgust. He doesn't know why.

Then there's Kuchiki taicho who was as if waiting for his answer intently and a bit irritated. Well I guess that this meeting bothered him that much.

**_Clan issues maybe?_** Hyourinmaru suggested inside his head.

_Who knows?_ Hitsugaya shrugged to his zanpakuto looking amused by all the stares that they get.

He started scanning his surroundings again and almost shivered by the look that Mayuri taicho is giving him. He knew that behind that sly grin is the mad scientist who he had known before he even became a taicho.

He sighed and walked in front facing the soutaicho. The bearded man raised a brow already aware of the young man's actions will be.

"I'm guessing that you've made your decision Hitsugaya taicho." Slightly amused by this man's boldness. Despite being the youngest captain in the thirteen court guard squads he was able to run the tenth better than other squads. He always reminds me of _her_. He thought but quickly shrugged the thought off as the man in front of him started to speak.

"I would gladly do the honor sir but I would want to ask you a favor." He looked at him waiting for his reply. Yamamoto motioned him to continue.

"If you can scatter the paperwork of the tenth division to other squad since I'm taking my lieutenant with me and I pretty sure that my subordinates cannot do all those without me." He said still having his calm expression and a usual frown.

Yamamoto did not think twice and immediately answered his request. "Well then I guess you are leaving in an hour then. I can handle your favor after this meeting and also state the names of the other two lieutenants who are coming with you." Hitsugaya nodded and listened to the soutaicho's other instructions. Then right after the meeting he informed the captains of Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia that they will be coming with him in the world of living and stay there for the next two months.

The meeting was dismissed and the soutaicho ordered them to get back to their squads. _This is going to be hard_ he thought while getting his way back to his office to inform Matsumoto and to get ready for his departure in an hour.

Oh look just like I promise a longer chapter! But not that long hehehhehehe sorry but it's alreasy midnight and I have no time to make it longer anymore so please understand I hope you like it! Oh ad the _her _ that soutaicho is talking about is going to appear in a few more chapters. So pls. wait. Anyway this is chapter 1! OYASUMI MINNA!


	3. A meeting

**Thank you for the reviews I got at the last chapter so here's the third chapter like I promise!**

Toshiro walked down the railing smelling the cold breeze of the wind. He looked at his side amaze by the beauty that appeared before him. A combination of yellow and orange which filled his sight memories that he cherished until now.

'_Hinamori'_ he remembered while the past flash into his mind he and Hinamori was eating watermelon together. He snapped out of his when he felt a reiatsu coming to his place. The white haired genius looked at the direction the reiatsu came from and felt secured when he saw a familiar face.

"Kurosaki" He greeted. The said girl just gave him an annoyed look.

"I told you to call me Karin. There are at least four Kurosaki's ya know." She said having a lazy but a sad tone at the last part.

Hitsugaya though noticing this just shrugged it off.

"So did you find them?"

"Who?" He replied he does not know what she is talking about until he opened her mouth. Again.

"Oh come on Toshiro. I mean THEM your mission. Don't tell me that you forgot it huh?"

"How did you-" but she cut him off.

"Rukia told me. She said that you are going to be here until you find them. Are they really that dangerous?" she asked pressing the subject further.

Hitsugaya knowing it was best to just answer her question, replied. He knew that if he tried to switch the subject or just shrugged it off she will only bug him until she get her answer.

"Not really, but soul society haven't known their abilities yet and Aizen is still on track." He answered coolly.

"What are you doing to if you find them?" Karin asked a question. Again.

"take them to soul society I guess but the soutaicho haven't decided it yet he said that we should track first those four."

"Okay" she said with finality.

After walking in a long silence the two of them just noticed that they are already at the front door of the Kurosaki clinic. They waved each other a –seeyoutomorrow- look then Toshiro waited as Karin entered her home.

As they animatedly waved each other to rest more like patrolling to Toshiro. The both of them is not aware of the hidden figure watching them from a tree smirking.

"I really hope that you can find me Hitsugaya – taicho." Then the hooded figure run into the moonless night.

Ururu heard a knock at the shop's door knoeing who owned the powerful reiatsu she immediately opened the door and let the white haired taicho in.

"Kisuke – san is in the training ground." She said then went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Our white haired prodigy went down the secret training ground as what everyone says. He was surprised that the blonde – haired man was just standing there having a staring contest with the rocks instead of torturing someone in here, like he always do.

"Kisuke" he said. The man did not even turn around to look at him.

"Kisuke" he repeated a little louder this time. When he did not move. He go irritated and started raising his reiatsu making icicles in the rocky place

The man finally snapped out of his thoughts and look at him.

" Oh! Look whose here a captain visited me!" he said in his famous sing – song voice .

Toshiro just look at him annoyed by his actions and he immediately asked a question more like demand.

"I know that you knew something about them Urahara. Tell me who and where they are!" he demanded. He was sure that this man knew something about their mission after noticing hisactions hen he told them why they are here he seemed to be tensed about it unlike the usual him who still act cheery in front of them.

"Hn? Them? What do you mean Hitsugaya – taicho?' he replied tone sounding childish and confused putting his white fan in front of his face making his eyes the only thing visible.

"Don't What do you mean me I-" his ranting was cut off when Ururu came inside the training grounds holding a tray with a cup of tea.

" Hitsugaya taicho, Urahara – san your tea is –" she haven't finished talking yet when they heard an explosion outside.

" What the!" Hitsugaya rushed outside the shop surprised at the scene in front of him.

A girl with her black hair grinning madly at the hollow in front of her. Then she lunged at the hollow.

**Here's the third chapter everyone! The other characters will come out in the next chapter. Please Review! **


End file.
